


Eyes on Me, Eyes on Him

by CharlieBoy1216



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup, stalker!Erik kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBoy1216/pseuds/CharlieBoy1216
Summary: Erik is tormented by nightmares of a certain beach and a certain old friend. He is struggling to deal with the guilt that is now placed on his shoulders.  In order to help himself cheer up a little, he pays a visit to the Xavier School in secret.  Lurking in the trees.  He feels at home watching Charles go by with the children.  Until he feels the cold blue stare and his body freezes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically my first published oneshot, so if there is any errors or things like that, then please feel free to tell me.

**Eyes on Me, Eyes on Him**

 

It always brought him pain to think about it. It always scared him in the middle of the night. It always would be something he could never forgive himself for. He could not believe he did it, hurt Charles like that.

 

_It is the beach again. The swaying palm trees and the rolling of the calm waves. A big contrast to the mess that was growing in the middle of the great body of water. I can feel the bombs in my hand. The power they hold, all within my fingertips. All I can hear is me and the great cheering of my future brothers in my head. What is this? I can feel a great force shoving me to the ground, it is him. Charles, why are you doing this? Why do you not understand me? Why are you forcing me to do this to you? I do not want to hurt you Charles, I want to protect you from this cruel world. Sadly, it appears as though you are part of it. The thumping against my head, the bullets are ricocheting. How dare she, she is the reason this all started. It is all her fault. I am too engulfed in rage to realise I have made my biggest mistake. I hear him crying out and falling to the sand. I whip around. All I can do is hold him and apologise until I can no more._

 

Erik woke up with a start. Sweat was running down his forehead and neck. He sat up and rubbed his face. “That is the fifth time you have had that dream Erik” the clear, porcelain voice said to him from beside his bed. He looked up to the blond, crystallised telepath. Erik let out a deep sigh and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. “I do not appreciate you watching my dreams…they are personal Emma” he said with a sting to his voice. Emma raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. “Lately Erik, you have not appreciated anything I have done for you” she said, the irritation clear in her voice. Erik got out of the big queen sized bed and went to the mirror. “That is because we are not making as much progress as I would like us to” he said as he tilted his head, as if it should have been obvious. “I am not as powerful as he was” Emma sighed as she looked out the window. The world looked miserable as the rain and storm clouds hovered over them.

“Do not talk about him! You do not have the right to talk about him!” Erik suddenly snapped and yelled out. He made Emma jump in her skin. She hesitated to say her next words, like they were caught in her throat. “Erik, I think you need some time alone. This is a mess. You are a mess, and we cannot afford that” Emma said slowly. “Get out” Erik whispered so lowly that Emma couldn’t even hear what he had said. Emma looked confused. She stood up and opened her mouth to say something. “I SAID GET OUT!” Erik spun on his heels and waved his arm out, gesturing her to leave now. Emma could not have gotten out of there quicker. It was like a wave of light as she walked past quickly.

Erik was supposed to be their leader. He was supposed to protect them and guide them to a better future. Instead, he was wallowing in guilt and was tormented by nightmares. Things only little kids let get to them. He sat on the edge of his bed and sniffled quietly. He missed Charles, he missed the warm hugs, the loving kisses, the gentle squeezes, the small glances and the fun times. He loved Charles and he was that Charles loved him. Somehow, Erik doubted that was true now.

Erik knew it was a silly idea. To go looking for him. He figured Charles still lived in the same house. The house where they shared many happy memories. He was in the trees, using his powers to help him stay levitated in the branches. Erik was not expecting this. It was a full-fledged school; children running around, teenagers sitting under trees. The place gave off such a warm, welcoming feel. Just like it once did for Erik. Then, he saw him. Erik felt a great swell in his heart as he saw the wheelchair. The sheer thought that was this was what he had done to him was heart breaking and hard to deal with. Something made him feel a little bit better though, Charles’s smile was as bright as ever.

 

_Six months later_

 

Erik had begun a new hobby. It may not have been the best and most sensible hobby but at least it kept him happy and motivated. What is this new hobby exactly? Spying on Charles Xavier. Every time Erik saw how happy and fulfilled Charles looked it made his heart feel warm and giddy. So, he kept going. His helmet ensured that Charles never knew about him. Today, Charles was sitting beside the water fountain. He had a small child in his lap. She looked happy, like she was laughing. Erik was watching them curiously. It was nice, seeing how good Charles was with kids. He was clearly very good with them.

Erik supposed that was down to the fact that Charles was telepathic. The mental ability to connect with people and understand people the way that Charles did was a beautiful gift. It allowed Charles to be so loving and caring. Like he was with Erik.

That was when the baby blue eyes looked at him. Erik felt the piercing stare go right through him. Erik froze where he was. Charles smiled gently and continued talking with the child. Erik was just lost in those beautiful eyes. He felt at home when he looked into them. That look into his eyes kept him coming back for more. Charles knew Erik was watching him. He was just waiting for Erik to come to him face to face.

 

That day was today. Charles knew something was off. His wheelchair was moving faster than usual. When he found out that it was Erik moving it along on purpose, he could not help but laugh out loud. The sound was a symphony to Erik’s ears. He slowly walked up the hill to the front of the school. No one was around but them. “Erik…you are a sight for sore eyes” Charles hummed happily. Erik; he looked confused. As if he did not understand something. This made Charles raise an eyebrow. “Erik…is something the matter?” he asked gently. “Charles…how do you not detest me?” Erik asked quietly. Charles turned serious. “Is that what you came here to ask me?” he sighed and looked down at the gravel pathway. “Charles…I did this to you. I took something precious away from you. I hurt you. And yet…you are still as radiant as ever” Erik looked down at Charles. The professor sighed and gave a crooked smile. “Erik…what you did was not right. But, it was not without reason. I understand you were angry, confused and determined. We may not agree Erik, but I do understand you; and I forgive you for your misdeeds if you promise me one thing” Charles explained. Erik tilted his head as if to say ‘go on’. “Stay out of trouble for me” Charles said quietly and lovingly. He truly meant it. Erik placed a gentle kiss on Charles’s cheek, leaving him with a gentle blush.

Erik chuckled dryly. “Let’s find out”.

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate a like if you enjoyed this :) if not, then please tell me why so I can improve.


End file.
